


Amalthea

by jezsiema (UnicornAssassin)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAssassin/pseuds/jezsiema
Summary: Amalthea's backstory.





	Amalthea

King Regis stepped out of the Regalia, alongside with his Shield, Clarus Amicitia. They stood before Cor Leonis’ humble home to check on Cor’s wife, who was heavily pregnant. Cor, himself, had left the Crown City to go on a mission in Tenebrae.

The men entered the house only to hear a baby’s cry. “Did she…?” Clarus murmured, trying to make haste. “Artemisia?”

“Cor?” they heard a weak voice called. “Clarus! Regis!” Artemisia said when she saw the men at the door. There she was on the floor, in a pool of blood with her baby nestled in her arms. “I…”

Clarus held the woman in his arms as Regis kneeled by the Shield’s side. “We need to get you to the hospital, Artemisia. Did you call Cor?” Regis asked, his voice calm and sultry. The woman shook her head, tolerating the pain. “Clarus, carry Artemisia to the Regalia. We are taking her and the baby to the hospital!” Regis ordered, grabbing a piece of cloth to cover the baby and cradled her in his arms.

At the hospital, Clarus and Regis waited for the doctor. Anxiety raced through their bodies, worry clouded their minds. The men didn’t speak as they waited. “This is the second time this year I’ve been here, waiting for a doctor’s report about a baby,” Clarus said, finally breaking the silence. He could not help but see the worry written all over Regis’ face. To Regis, Artemisia was more than a friend, she was a sister to him. He had cared for her when no one else did. All he wanted for her was her happiness. 

A doctor appeared, face grim. “Your Highness…” the doctor said and both men knew what the doctor meant. “The baby is well and healthy. A minute too late, she wouldn’t even make it. But, I cannot say the same for the mother of the child.” The doctor gave permission for the men to enter the room. Artemisia leant against the pillow with the baby in her arms, weak and frail. The sight of her broke Regis’ heart. Artemisia who was often full of life laid pale and weak before them. 

“Regis… Clarus…” she said, weakly. “My little girl’s name…”

Clarus took the baby from the weak woman’s arms, “You should rest, Artemisia, not thinking of names for your baby… Cor will be back soon. We’ve contacted him and he will be back as soon as he can.”

“I’ve got plenty of time to sleep when I die…” she smiled, looking relaxed as she closed her eyes.

Regis felt his heart shatter. He knew he was losing his friend, his sister. “Don’t talk like that!” he roared but Artemisia smiled.

She could feel her body feeling light but the heave on her chest felt heavier. “My darling, Cor… I am so-” she whispered, tears streaming from her eyes before she drew her last breath.

“Artemisia!”

***

Cor Leonis rushed through the palace but was escorted by the king’s head servant to a guest room. There, Regis sat on the bed by his wife’s lifeless body. He did not want the news to be true but there she laid, lifeless but still beautiful as he first laid eyes on her. “Artemisia! What happened?” he asked, taking her cold hand into his. Regis pat Cor’s shoulder and gave the man a moment to grief over his dead wife but Cor grabbed Regis’ sleeves, “Where is my child? Is my child okay?”

“Your little girl is okay… Clarus!” Regis called. Clarus appeared with a basket. “Artemisia wanted to give a name but I told her to rest,” Regis explained. Cor’s tears streamed down his face when he saw his daughter. 

Gently, he caressed her rosy cheek with his finger. His heart broke, even more, knowing that his daughter will have to grow up without a mother. He cradled her in his arms, noticing how vulnerable and tender she looked as the child slept. “I shall name you Amalthea… that would have been something your mother wanted…” he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead. She moved but continued sleeping. He had to make a decision. He wanted to keep her but he knew he would not be able to be there for her as a father should. “Regis… Forgive me,” Cor said, finally making his own decision and handing the child back to Regis. “I have a huge favour to ask you…” Regis looked at the child and then back at Cor, perplexed. “I won’t be able to raise the child on my own…”

Regis knew exactly what was Cor’s motive, “It will be arranged, my friend.”

“But…” Cor continued.

“But?” Regis asked, this time exchanging looks with Clarus.

“But… Don’t use my last name… In honour of Artemisia, she will be Amalthea Claudious and she is not to know that I am her father. I will still watch her but, she must not know who her father is. Please, my friend, adopt her for me.”

“Cor…” Clarus said.

“No, Clarus. I want to train this child and it is crucial she does not know who her father is. I want a spark of fire to burn within her. Make up a story. The time will come for me to tell her the truth,” Cor said, his voice ringing with remorse. Cor continued to reason with Regis and Clarus for he knew that it is better for his child to grow up on her own, without knowing who her real father is. He knew that he won’t make a good father as he will be going on missions often. Yet, despite all that, he wanted her to be at a place where he can still see her when he returns to the Crown City. 

Clarus smiled and approached Cor, “If that is how you feel. Regis, my friend, is there a place in the palace for a little girl?”

Regis looked down at the child, who was smiling in her sleep. He could not help but feel sorry for the child and for Cor. “I will have Aulea care for the child and we will raise her until she is old enough to understand her position.” Regis gave the order to set a room for the child.

Cor thanked his king, who handed the child back into Cor’s arms. Cor held his daughter close and kissed her forehead. “Amalthea,” he whispered. “Please forgive your foolish father…”


End file.
